A Knightly Betrayal KR08
by xxCayZxx
Summary: Mike's career takes another deep dip when a former Ranger poisons him with no possible antidote. With him soon cured can he prove the betrayal of Dr. Graimen's new wife or will he die in the process? 3 Part Story
1. Part 1

**Mike's POV**

Sarah's kid brother was a cute little guy when I first met him. They loved what their father did and with their mother and Sarah's stepmother hanging around SSC for a few days before Christmas…they were enough to kill me.

"Uncle Mike guess what?!" This was the third time Billy and I's Halo game was interrupted…I wanted to spin the little sucker in KITT.

"What is it this time Zack?" His little eyes darted from my head to the tips of my combat boots. He was holding what looked like one of KITT's back up drives in his little hands.

"KITT is gonna show us a movie!" Billy tried not to laugh and I simply shot him a look. Christmas music at this point even got on my nerves not only the shorty standing before me. "Aunt Zoey is watching it with me."

"That's good. He might start with out you if you don't go now." He sprinted out of the room and I blew something else on the screen into pieces. "Better Zoe then me…" Billy chuckled and took a sip of his soda.

"Sick of them yet?"

"What gave you the first clue…KITT's getting sick of being jostled around and buttons being pushed. We're lucky the Xbox still works."

"Webkinz has taken over my computer station…damn flash has slammed the SSC hard-drives." Something else on screen blew up. "Torres is pissed."

"Course he is…he didn't want them here in the first place." A crash from the other room didn't sound good. Billy and I paused and looked at each other before sprinting out of the room. Sarah had heard it too and had joined us in the doorway.

"Check it out Uncle Mike! KITT has a hook!" I knew that of course…just I didn't want to see the hook deployed and sitting in the middle of some crackling electrical wires. If KITT wasn't pissed, Torres would be. "Isn't it so cool?!" I leaned to Sarah.

"How old is he again?"

"12…pushing 13." I was going to wring the kid's neck.

"Zachary!" Looks like I wouldn't be the only one…his mother came storming down from the catwalk…looking at me sternly. She never did like me. Dr. Graimen tight on her heels. "What do you think you're doing?! KITT is not a toy!"

"You could say that again…" I mumbled. Billy stifled a laugh and KITT tried hard not to encourage me. The new Mrs. Graimen gave me an icy stare.

"Do you have something to stay Mr. Traceur?" She reminded me of my sixth grade teacher. I just gave her the look I would give my past teacher; "I said…"

"I heard what you said and no." Her eyes didn't let up.

"Finally an answer, Alex I don't want my son with…him…and Sarah I don't think I want you around him either." Torres looked like he was going to fall over laughing when she told Sarah to stay away from me.

"Don't worry about your son…but Sarah is another story." Torres straightened his jacket and returned to his serious face as my words filled everyone's ears. '' didn't like it one bit. She grabbed Zack's arm and dragged him up to her pod and I ran my hand down KITT's hood. The mustang didn't purr. KITT's voice simply lit up the room.

_Michael, you seem to have some serious distaste for Dr. Graimen's new wife. _

"How long did it take for you to figure that one out…?" Billy typed some nonsense into his computer; it still worked…thank God. Sarah stood in the doorway still, worry on her face and it seemed like some tears brimming in her eyes. 

"Sarah?"

"It's not a good time Mike…" I respected her wishes and went to load my gun. She was on my mind as I was set to leave for a mission. KITT's systems were revved and my adrenaline got pumping. Eventually I was half asleep on a highway to who-knows-where preparing to go undercover as a delivery agent for a highly wanted software thief.

_Our destination is 500 meters from this point Michael._

"Thanks KITT." The fingerprint covers and the voice changer popped out of the glove compartment. The contact lenses came out of the dash. Eventually we pulled next to a warehouse. I couldn't stand the stupid places. Armed guys held guns to my chest and back. All of them trained not to say a word unless told so. I was briefed on where the disk was to go and how…but the guy still didn't seem to trust me.

"Just so you get it done…within our time-window…" A sharp pain in the back of neck didn't feel too hot. I slammed my attack in his chest and forced him to the whole way to the ground with my foot.

"Now finish the job…or you will have your whole system…nerves, brain, everything shut down with in 4 hours." KITT could feel everything that just happened.

_The SSC has been informed about your deadline Michael…should I inform them of the poison?" _ KITT barely finished his sentence when Sarah's face popped on screen…a worried look still on her face. She could obviously see the pain in my eyes, I tried to hide it…I wasn't any good at it.

"Mike? What happened? Are you ok?" The skull splitting headache didn't help with me trying to answer.

"I've been put into a trust scheme…poison in exchange for the software…can shut down my nervous system…brain…he has the antidote." Her facial expression burned in my already pained head.

"We'll fix it Mike…KITT get him back here as fast as you can." I attempted to keep myself from dosing into a sleep state. KITT refused to let me drive and we skidded into SSC within twenty minutes. Zack was right there…ready to annoy me. Sarah took my blood sample; coming up with the results in only about 45 seconds. Leaning on KITT's hood I could barely feel my own finger tips against the warmth of the hood. I drank like I hadn't ever seen water before.

"They contain a combination of the toxins. One being traumatizing to your nerves and another that'll dehydrate you…and the last one can be a truth serum." Zoe looked like she was going to try and take full advantage of it. Not like I could restrain from saying anything…it would all come out of me even if I paused and thought about the questions.

"Return the software to where they want it Mike and come straight back." Torres looked concerned. I don't blame him…I was sweating more then usual.

Upon return, I wasn't a free man. They had destroyed the antidote in front of my eyes and sent me off to die. KITT's speed was barely enough to get me back before I dosed off. Stumbling I got out of KITT and collapsed into a chair and downed another bottle of water…making me feel slightly better then before.

"Figure anything…else out about it yet?" Sarah looked sadly at me…the look wasn't reassuring. I went to get ready for dinner that night. The room had everything I needed to survive plus a small fry…named Zack.

"Can I ask what the hell you're doing in my room…?" He picked his head out from under the bed and looked up at me like I had about ten heads.

"Nothing."

"Sure, give me my disk and my iPod and get out." His mother then stepped into the room, my sweat turning to ice and my heart racing. Damn poison.

"Hello Michael, feeling any better?"

"Not with you and your blood relative in the room." She wasn't impressed.

"Lighten up…it's Christmas Mr. Knight." I almost wanted to yell Bah humbug in her face until Sarah came waltzing through the door…I never did get privacy.

"Mike?" I was fading, my sight fading in and out, dizziness over coming my head. Twenty seconds later I was on the ground, attempting to suck in air.

"MIKE!" she was on the ground next to me, I could simply feel her breath trying to keep me alive. The world was black and the light at the end of the tunnel was either heaven or hell and I couldn't quite tell what it was. A few coughs, jerks, and then a slap later I was alert again.

"You are not ok…" The two other had left…my iPod was left but the disk wasn't.

"Have I ever told you you're ridiculously beautiful?" She smiled and then cocked her head.

"That's the truth serum…talking." She almost dropped me back to the ground. I then shook it off and nearly sprinted in the control room of the SSC beyond pissed.

"Where's the countdown to my death KITT?"

"3 hours, 40 minutes and 15 seconds Michael…your inner readings are unstable, requiring serious medical attention."

"I'm fine KITT…we have to get the antidote and I'm not stopping till I die or save my own life." He reluctantly started his engine and Sarah didn't look too happy…more worried…Billy and Zoe had the same look. Torres on the other hand, gave a reassuring glance…yea right. We whipped out of the SSC and into the wide open air…KITT insisted on having the wheel in my unstable condition. He squealed the tires and I leaped out. I wasn't in disguise and I wasn't hiding anything…not like I could.

"Drop everything you have and put your hands in the air…F…B…I…" The thoughts weren't progressing…soon enough my speech would slur like I was drunk and had no idea what the hell I was doing. Their leader laughed and drew a gun, training on my chest.

"Hello…Michael, remember me?" I attempted to focus...when I then realized who was really in front of me; Jason Mirage, former Army Ranger and battled me once for the spot in the SSC. Here he was, the shaggy white blonde hair streaked with an oily black. His smirk as I felt my legs give way…my time was running out.

"Ah…the poison works pretty well doesn't Traceur? Enduring the way you are is brave of you…there's obviously a girl involved." Sarah was violently pulled from the center of the group, held out to me like candy. It hurt to see her scratched up course I didn't help that my own gun was on the ground and my self control dying away piece by little tiny piece.

"Mike, hold on please…his bullets will kill you on contact! Mike just stay put…please." Her begging tore at me more then the poison did. Sirens wailed up the parking structure. Carrie and Torres both got out. Dr. Graimen and wife followed, with about seven other agents. Having me already defenseless Jason sent a kick into my chest…knocking me completely to the ground. Torres's gun clicked and Carrie's voice sliced through the air.

"Kill both of them and you'll be charged with murder of two government operatives. Right now, it's only kidnap and double attempted murder." He knelt down and pressed his knee hard into my chest, the gun barrel being jabbed into my forehead.

"Goodbye Mikey…I finally got what I wanted…"

"Old habits…die hard…" A gun shot rang out, and my world went black.


	2. Part 2

Sarah's eyes searched the area for her friend or her brother. Mike could have easily doubled. He was always there for her…either way, there was a slight love for the man in her and she wouldn't let him die.

"MIKE!" She slammed the two men holding her into the wall and ran to the two men in the middle of the parking lot. She shoved Jason off of Mike, his body drenched in blood that wasn't his, the problem was the gash in his head and the poison that had probably already wiped his system clean.

"KITT! I need a syringe!" The car's dashboard ejected one and she filled it with the real antidote in the bottle from Jason's pocket. She jabbed the needle into the back of Mike's hand as Carrie and Torres joined them.

"Sarah…do you think?"

"I don't know Carrie…I really don't know…" She slapped her friend's face once or twice before he seemed to come to and the gun in his hand fell to the ground. His eyes never opened, but his breathing returned to normal and his heart had been restarted.

"Let's get him home."

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((_)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Mike's POV**

I thought I was dead, my brain didn't deny me the thought either. I was ready to be told were to go and watch Sarah from where-ever I was. When I lifted my arm and pain ripped through my body…I knew I was still alive.

"I don't think so Mike…they're trying to get you back to 100%." Sarah's calming tone filled my ears. Thank God they hadn't killed her. Her warm hand keeping my arm in one place so I wouldn't ruin the well placed IVs.

"Hey…"

"Welcome back…they cleaned you of poison apples." I smiled.

"Merry Christmas." She looked to the computer screen…it was the 24th. She smiled and clicked around a bit.

"KITT misses you…my father is impressed with his bond with you. He's really become almost human with the computer limitations of course."

"He learns like a puppy." We both laughed a bit. A nurse eventually disconnected me and told me I could leave. Sarah had brought a new shirt and jeans with her. Considered the only pair I seemed to have with me been soaked with Mirage's blood. "Where'd you dad meet the lucky women?" She rolled her eyes as we got into the Ford Escape.

"Inventors conference…she bothers me but makes him perfectly happy."

"Not to sound crazy…but Zach sneaks around quite a bit."

"He's 12 Mike, what do you expect?"

"What is her maiden name Sarah?" She stopped at the light and looked at me, still a little sweaty in the front seat. "That's what I thought."

"Mike, you're jumping to conclusions."

"Want to bet?" We got out and scanned into the SSC. She wouldn't even look at me, until she realized it was prime work hour and nobody was around.

"Christmas…" She was probably right. I headed for the lounge and there was everyone, smiling and surrounded by plenty of food and the Xbox was in high gear. They even got Torres to play. Zach was enjoying crushing him in Halo like any kid would.

"Nice to have you back Mike." Torres hit a few more buttons on the control and smiled. Sarah was talking to Zoe and Carrie while Dr. Graimen and wife were nowhere to be found. I ignored it…maybe Sarah was right and I was over reacting. The lights in the room seemed to dim when Zach insisted on watching a Christmas movie. Thank God this time far away from KITT. Everybody couldn't resist but join him in the happy viewing of the Polar Express. I took the opportunity to find Sarah, who had left to catch up on sleep. Her pod door was shut and I knocked and opened it anyway. She was soundly asleep. I guess saving a life does take a toll. I resisted the temptation to kiss her and left, heading into the control room to talk to my favorite soldier other then Sarah.

"KITT, are you awake?" No answer; the red lights on his hood didn't blink like they normally did. "KITT? Earth driver to AU." He still didn't even creak. I opened his driver side door and slid into the seat. It was like being home again. KITT's monitor or windshield didn't even light up. I ran my hands down the steering wheel and noticed his finger-print start glowing. I pressed into it and KITT slowly came to life. "Hey buddy, remember me?"

"_Hello Michael, it has been a long time_." I didn't think two days was a long time and neither did…KITT…normally. "_Occupant restraints activated." _ Some one had screwed with his main-frame…the belts clamped tightly down on my body, crossing in the center like I was trying to get a criminal to talk by spinning him. Twenty seconds later, my one wrist was held to the arm rest and the other to one that wasn't there before. Keeping my hands off the wheel and away from the belts holding me into the seat.

"KITT? What the hell are you doing?" His engine didn't start but the transmission on screen did. There was wife from hell and her husband. Dr. Graimen looked like me, bound helplessly against his will and well worse for him, gagged to keep anyone in the surrounding area from hearing him. He hadn't been hurt, but the black cat suit his wife had on didn't look good.

"Like the upgrade Michael?" I growled and tried not to tense against KITT's restraints. "I thought so…KITT, deliver our gift." An electric shock ripped across the seat belts and the seat back, a scream couldn't be held back. "Zach helped ruin your car…not to mention his older brother…Jason…who you so nicely disposed of. I was upset Mike. Now you can feel the wrath of my anger. KITT, again." I managed to stifle the yelp this time…but the pain was just as bad. I was determined not to show weakness. By the third shock, it was easier said then done. I could feel myself fading and the real KITT breaking through his imposter system.

_Michael, can you hear me? I have been intruded by an enemy system, don't get in._

"Little too late for that KITT." Sarah's petrified scream tore through the building and I could see Dr. Graimen jerk painful against the cords holding him in place. His daughter's scream wasn't something he wanted to hear…let alone mine. I slipped my one hand out of the band holding it down and over-ride the locks. Still in plenty of pain, I sprinted in Sarah's direction. I pulled open the pod's sliding door. She was right in front of me. She got behind me, I pulled the gun I had used on Jason and held it tightly in my grasp. The smirk of the shadowed man was entirely too familiar.

"You thought you killed me didn't you Traceur…heh…think again." He stepped halfway into the light. He didn't have a scar or anything. "Shocked? Course you are…you hit a human robot Mike. Blood and everything else was fake." I swung at him, missing completely. "Don't let your anger get the best of you." I swung again, catching his jaw this time, and tugging him violently to the ground where I could lay down the law.

"You had your mother marry him to kill me…"

"Never you Michael…she really did love him…but you got in the way of the family taking the Rider line with them…" I thumped him again, no blood came. A smirk did. "You try entirely too hard Mikey…" His fist hit its intended mark for my jaw. I flew back, hitting the wall. Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin. My pistol slid across the floor and under the bed; leaving me defenseless again. He shot and I dodged a few of them as I scrambled across the floor in pursuit of the gun. A few inches away when I flipped over to reach, his boot forced me to my back and slammed down on my wrist, at least spraining it. The barrel locked in position of in between my eyes.

"When I kill you…your head above my fireplace…I'll marry Sarah and have your dog tags hanging above her door…no wait; I'll shoot them. I'll have the bullet preserved and your blood kept in a jar." I glared at the barrel. The safety clasp clicked loading a bullet into the barrel. I held perfectly still, waiting for it. Sarah had run to save her father. The minute I pulled or struggled he'd shoot me. I could only think about death…this time, parting me and Sarah for the rest of her life. Jason seemed to wait for the possible recoil. I held my place; keeping both eyes firmly on the loaded gun. I could hear footsteps, they were fast paced. I kept quiet. It wasn't Sarah, Sandra Graimen, black cat suit and everything stood in the doorway. Her smile at my helplessness was enough to send me through the ceiling.

"Hello Mr. Traceur, satisfied with yourself…? You were the only one who could see this coming and nobody listened." She brushed her hair out of her face. "We have everyone under our control…Torres and Carrie…my husband…my step-daughter…KITT…now you." I didn't move. "You warned Sarah…she didn't listen…you can watch her marry Jason." She tossed Jason a pair of handcuffs and a key card. "Leave him in his pod…" I didn't fight him. I let him force me to the ground and lock the door to the pod. I flipped open a drawer. Empty.

"Damn it." I was hoping for a least a pair of wire cutters or maybe even a laser strong enough to cut the chain. Where was sane KITT when I needed him most? I tried not to pull or strain…knowing they would all be watching me, knowing I was smarter then the average bear and could easily foil the whole thing with a push of a button. The door slid open and Sarah stood in the doorway…in a dress I could have only dreamed of having the pleasure of kissing her while she was in it. Tears streaked her face and she trembled. She didn't like the situation any better then I did.

"I should have listened…" Her eyes didn't make contact.

"Sarah its fine…you trusted her…you were supposed to." She kneeled in front of me, running her fingers though my hair and then down my cheek. She couldn't stop sobbing.

"I'm…sorry Mike…" If I could have hugged her I would have…the handcuffs prevented it from happening. I could feel angry tears streaking my own face…it hurt to be unable to comfort her.

"It's not your fault…" I leaned the best I could toward her…trying to get closer. She followed through…her lips meeting mine, my simple dream becoming a reality but not in the way I was dreaming of. Sarah stood up, looking down at me in fear and sadness. I could only look back…not knowing what words would solve the problem. She knelt again…knowing the worst yet to come.

"How dare you Sarah…the day of our wedding and you're kissing another man…" I growled and everything in my body went into attack mode. "I would ask you to be the best man Mike, but that would make killing you a little difficult." Sarah's face, all puffy and red buried itself into my shoulder. Jason was furious, jerked her up and dragged her out of the room…I struggled to the limits of my strength. The second the door slid shut again, it was over. The angry tears returned to emphasize the pain of my fight.

"Tears won't help anyone Michael…" My mother's voice echoed through my head, days before my father died. She was dead now too…shot when getting intermixed with the group who wanted both me and Sarah dead before. "Remember to be strong…you're strong Mike…the strongest man I've ever met." Her kind eyes burned in my mind.

_(Flashback)_

_"Michael come, I'll show you my car." The little boy ran over to his father's black Pontiac and climbed into the seat. _

_"Hiya KITT!" The Knight Industries 2000 laughed with the greeting from the child. He revved his engine to thrill him. The six year old giggle with delight. _

_(End Flashback)_

My father was always gone. I remembered that, every time he would come home he would rush back out. I headed to the military straight out of high school and didn't care what he thought. I was a defiant idiot I remembered him screaming at me; he even had me spar him on the note that I hadn't had martial arts training yet. He had broken my arm and sprained my ankle, broken a number of my ribs and cut into my back. The scar stayed with me; the lasting reminder of the man who loved me until I was a teenager and then turned his back on his own son. KITT 2000 was retired and turned into scrap while Dr. Graimen started the new model. I was an Army Ranger when my mother called informing me of my father's hospitalization. I showed up in uniform…I didn't have a choice. He scowled at me as I entered his room, the stare burning my soul. Tears streaked my face. I remember telling him no matter much he hated me, I loved him. With that he passed on.

"I still love you Dad, the military only prepared me for this." I pulled the hand cuffs again. My wrists were already raw from pulling. Eventually one of Jason's guards came and unlocked them; I took advantage of the free moment.

"Thanks man…I got a wedding to crash." I cracked a hook punch into his face and side kicked him down. I stole the key card and heading down the hallway. I opened Carrie's pod and found her and Torres tied together, both gagged. The shock on their faces was priceless.

"Don't look so surprised." Torres's comment was muffled as I pulled Carrie's restraints off first; then his.

"We were told you were dead Mike."

"Well here I am. Stay here so they don't suspect I'm free." They both nodded and I locked them back in and slid out of the eye of the cameras and unlocked Billy's pod, to find him and Zoe in the same situation as Torres and Carrie just were.

"Thank God for you Mike."

"Stay put." Before he could complain I left and headed for Dr. Graimen, and was cut off by his wife.

"Freedom isn't quite free Michael…" I dodged her taser and kicked her right in her chest. The wind rushing from her lungs and her hand trying to grab my ankle; I stepped down on it, breaking it and headed for Dr. Graimen, who thank God was only handcuffed. Last but not least was Sarah. Jason had her in the control room and I pulled a gun from Torres's desk and stepped into the room. KITT was to swear them in or whatever they called marriage. I fired into the bulletproof glass of KITT by Jason's left hand. Sarah's swift turn, to see bloody, sweaty me brought a smile to her lips.

"I object."


	3. Part 3

Jason's eyes filled with hatred as Sarah ran to me.

"Mike…how did you live? How did you?" She would have kissed me but I held her shoulders tight in my hands.

"Go to Carrie's pod…her and Torres are there…don't ask questions…just go." She didn't hesitate. They had a plan and the minute I cued them in it was death day for Mirage. I spun the gun on my finger and looked to Jason, his hate filed glare and his attack ready body stance gave me chills.

"I would say I'm impressed but I'm really not." He stepped toward me. KITT's driver side door opened and Zach climbed out, dressed in his black cargos and a fake government agency t-shirt. His mother came down the stairs, rifle in hand. Zach didn't have a weapon so I thought. They had trained him on a gun but wouldn't let him use one with bullets…but darts were another story. "Remember the poison Mike? This time it's instant stuff boy-o…you're hit you're done." He didn't scare me. The three of them attacked at once, I tripped Zach and sent him across the floor. Hitting Sandra felt so good…her nose snapped under the impact. Jason received a roundhouse kick in the side and uppercut to the face. His gun slipped to the floor, he reached but I fired mine own twice, and Torres, Carrie, and Sarah came in, armed.

"All three of you, on the floor NOW!" Torres had Sandra on the floor, hand spread, Zach came quietly to Sarah and Jason was the only one who put up somewhat of a fight. He went to get up and I slammed his chest back into the concrete.

"Spread those fingers Mirage…not so bad ass anymore…are we?" He thrashed under my boot, I pressed harder; there wasn't any satisfaction of his wheezing when the noise caught my ears. I cuffed his hands behind his back and pulled him to eye level. "Leave me alone…I'm sick of fighting for position with you…" He growled. "Have fun in jail." Two other agents dragged him away from me…there was no remorse for the loser. He had no respect for anyone…kind of like me at one point…but I wasn't that bad…at least I didn't think so. Sarah; changed out of her wedding entire and now in something a bit more comfortable snuck over to me.

"Think we're even?" I smiled a bit.

"You could say that." Dr. Graimen strode happily to embrace his daughter…I somewhat felt his pain…but not quite. He was like my father now…considered mine died and technically left me long before he left earth anyway.

"Thank Michael…you saved everyone…" I looked down, as Billy and Zoe stepped into the room.

"Not quite everyone." They all looked confused, lost in a world they couldn't see. I held out the palm of my hand where my blood was spilling from the sliced skin. Zach had nicked me…so to speak. I felt my knees buckle and my weight force me to the floor;

"No! Mike! Don't let this happen!" Zach froze in place. He was the only one of the Mirage family not taken away. Sarah's cries were barely heard. The light faded and the attack of the poison from before was back. Minus the extended period of agony. Dr. Graimen moved first, grabbing Sarah's bottle from before off the desk and examining the four or five drops left in the bottle. I was out, completely cold on the hard floor, wanting the pain to stop.

"This isn't enough is it Sarah?"

"Try it Dad." I could feel the injection and that was about it. They waited, all of them for even the slightest beat of my heart.

"Sarah…I think he's gone…" From what it looked like, I was gone.

"Agh…" The room lit up

"Mike…" Everything seemed to return…Sarah's eyes no longer pleaded and I lived…and just for all the kids out there…we passionately kissed.

_Welcome back Michael…I've missed you…_

"Ditto KITT…tons." I ran my fingertips along his steering wheel. The engine roared.

_Michael, I had plenty of faith._

"You get more and more human every day…"


End file.
